


Солнечная, испачканная в грязи девочка

by ABnne



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Саё Ясуда её не заслуживает.
Relationships: Kanon/Ushiromiya Jessica
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Солнечная, испачканная в грязи девочка

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё один перезалив

Канон целуется неумело и скованно. Почти не принимает участия, морщится, движется по мягкой постели ближе к стенке, весь в неё вжимается и дрожит мелко-мелко. Хватается за плечи Джессики и тянет к себе совсем слабо, испуганно.

Джессика распустила свои золотые волосы, они щекочат шею Канона, а девушка прислоняется даже ближе, правой рукой зарываясь в жёсткие чёрные пряди, левой ослабляя галстук. Мир вокруг заглох, даже тиканье часов будто бы исчезло. Доносятся отзвуки голосов прислуги как через вату, ограждая Канона от остальных, словно он какой-то особенный. Особенный. Его заметила дочь хозяев. 

— Канон? Всё в порядке? Ты неважно выглядишь, — она будто блестящая, такая яркая, живая и солнечная, с обжигающими губами и руками в скрываемых от родных царапинах на пальцах. Пока весь свет понижает громкость, насыщенность цветов возрастает до предела. Глаза — сияют, а море, которое Канон сейчас может только представить, — синее. Юноша ослеп, ослеп не глазами — душой. Ничего не воспринимает как нужно, зарываясь во внутренние противоречия. 

— Не в порядке, — глупо, зато честно. Джессика моргает и отодвигается чуть подальше от раскрасневшегося Канона, будто даря ему возможность отдышаться. Канон осознает, что она выглядит изумительно красиво со спутанными кудрями и в полурастёгнутой рубашке. Как солнце, такое ошеломляющее и тёплое, согревающее всё живое (если в этой семье такое, кроме неё, ещё осталось), всеобщее, но не доступное никому. Потому что только протяни руку — и она "украсится" волдырями, ожогами, оставленными барьером социального неравенства. 

— Вот как... Хочешь продолжать? 

Может, да, может, нет. Он сам ещё на разобрался. Близость с любимой девушкой звучит подобно мечте. Именно мечте. Не желание — желание можно исполнить, а мечта туманная и далёкая, почти не существующая и не имеющая способности жить. Казалось бы, их разделяет расстояние меньше метра, но его пройти невозможно. Невозможно преодолеть стыд, вину и открыться. Показать свои секреты и разочаровать её, Джессику, девушку, хотя бы на короткий миг подарившую счастье. 

Канон встаёт с кровати и выискивает форменные туфли, отлетевшие в угол. Обувается, возвращает свой обычный холодный вид, учтиво кланяется, стоя в дверях.

— Простите, если Вам что-то понадобится — зовите, — закрывает дверь, и стук каблуков по паркету раздаётся уже в совсем другом месте. На вопрос Джессики он так и не ответил.

~~~~~~~~~~

Потому что Саё Ясуда не имеет права отвечать. 

Она закрыла страницу с этим воспоминанием, и всё равно тонет и тонет в своих навязчивых мыслях. Канон — мальчишка, воплощение её дурной стороны, переживаний, грубости и холода. И он понравился жаркому полудню, взрывающему мир звуками гитары. Немыслимо, Джессика — слишком добрая девочка, она испорченному созданию не подходит. А Саё иначе и не назвать. 

Именно Джессика вызывает у Ясу такие сильные внутренние противоречия, никто другой. Джордж и Баттлер, конечно, тоже, но этот контраст гнилого мальчишки с невероятно талантливой и весёлой музыканткой не даёт её душе покоя. Вздор, глупая сказка, которых Саё не читала и в которые не верит, ведь ей больше по душе детективы, сидеть на верху лестницы в библиотеке, отдыхая от работы, листать книгу, а потом в саду, в аккуратной беседке, обсуждать. И обсуждать ни с кем-нибудь, а обязательно с Баттлером!...

С Баттлером, который уже который год не появляется на острове. 

"Забыл он о тебе, и об обещании твоём тоже забыл!" — твердит внутренний голос, лица которого Ясу не видит и представить не может, но отчётливо ощущает улыбку. Саё бы забыла, выбросила, выкинула, выдернула с корнем какие-то чувства, вот только всё равно, была б возможность, вернулась — таки любит ещё, за что-то хватается, заполняет прорехи в своём разбитом "я". 

Только замены оказались живыми и настоящими, замены выросли и затмили фигуру Баттлера, его почти сгнившее озорное выражение лица, но не отодвинули слишком далеко.

Теперь их трое, трое самых дорогих и близких людей, а Ясу хочет непростительно много — ей и одного-то желать — позор. 

Поэтому и Канон молчит на все предложения Джессики, и Шаннон в редких совместных вылозках с Джорджем заказывает разные комнаты. Потому что её тело и её сущность не понравятся никому, ни один человек на всём белом свете, уверена Ясу, не примет правду полностью.

Даже сама Саё раздевается редко, старается не смотреть на себя и отворачивается от зеркал — непонятного пола создание, чем ниже к бёдрам, тем больше шрамов. Самой жутко, неприятно и ужасно стыдно за себя, за тело.

За свою испорченную кровь. 

За то что она уподобилась отцу-дедушке, за то, что полюбила своих родственников. 

Ничем не лучше.

Правда разрывает Ясу на ещё большее, большее количество огрызков, будто других было недостаточно, будто в них ещё не всё поместилось.

Все разные. Однако ненавистью к себе не обделён никто.

Но она так устала метаться. Так устала проживать несколько жизней, не наслаждаясь по-настоящему ни одной, но выбрать кого-то она не может. 

Если бы только они все могли любить её по-настоящему, одновременно, зная о ней самой, не боясь секретов. 

Такого не бывает. Саё желает слишком многого, слишком многих, не доступной для неё любви, тянется к ней, снова растворяется в собственной личности, сдаётся. И по-второму кругу. 

Не бывает. Поэтому она останется вещью.

Вещь — не человек. 

Но глава прислуги восхваляет её как настоящую наследницу, поддерживает весь этот фарс со старым итальянским платьем и париком. 

Будто действительно права у неё какие-то есть. В очередной раз напоминая, что она, вообще-то, могла бы быть счастливой. Носить другое имя, называть себя "Лион Уширомия". И не знать жестокой истины своего рождения. 

Саё вытаскивает из шкафа то самое платье, борется с отвращением и смотрит на него пристально.

— Если вы хотите видеть меня такой, то я стану Золотой Ведьмой, потому что у меня... уже нет другого выбора.

Скоро новое собрание, пары дней ей хватит с лихвой, чтобы покончить с объектами своего желания, со своим грехом, всеми преградами, когда-либо стоявшими на её пути.


End file.
